


Тайна исповеди

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Justice, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Дьявол может услышать молитвы страждущих, ведь он тоже ходит в церковь по воскресеньям.





	Тайна исповеди

— Святой отец, — за перегородкой исповедальни слышится подрагивающий голос совсем юной девочки. — Я грешу почти каждый день.  
За много лет выслушивания чужих грехов становишься хорошим психологом и привыкаешь ко всему. Отец Лэнтом бросает взгляд на плотную решётку: тёмные волосы, опущенная голова. Девочке по ту сторону хорошо, если есть восемнадцать, двадцати точно нет, и она понятия не имеет, как исповедоваться, и раньше не приходила. Таких на его памяти было много: живи быстро, умри молодым, ходи по вечеринкам, меняй парней. А потом на душе становится пусто, и так тошно от себя самой, что и бежать больше некуда.  
Сейчас заговорит о прелюбодеянии.  
— Я близка с мужчиной без брака, — говорит она, оправдывая его ожидания.  
Но потом начинается что-то жуткое.  
— С… чужим мужем, — добавляет эта девочка, сбиваясь. — С мужем моей матери. С отчимом. Но я не хочу этого. Я каждый день хочу его убить. Я однажды убью его. Это гнев, отче?  
Это боль, хочет ответить отец Лэнтом. Это страх. К такой грязи за несколько десятков лет привыкнуть не может даже он. Ни один нормальный человек не сможет привыкнуть.  
Но приходится слушать дальше.  
— Я ненавижу его рот. Его пальцы. Он смеётся за ужином, целует мою мать, а я знаю, что будет, когда она примет снотворное и ляжет, и у меня рука тянется к ножу. Я вчера, кажется, только потому не пришпилила его ладонь к столу за обедом, что столовый нож — тупой. Такой закруглённый на конце, знаете, не пробьёт.  
— Говорила ли ты об этом со своей матерью?  
— Ещё пару лет назад. Она назвала меня лгуньей. Сказала, что если я кому-то об этом заикнусь, он вышвырнет нас из дома без единого цента.  
Отец Лэнтом силится не вздохнуть.  
Он говорит с ней долго. Пытается утешить, дать сил бороться с кошмаром, но толку от того нет. Тайна исповеди остаётся тайной, и отец Лэнтом надеется лишь на одно: если люди не слышат, то услышит Бог.  
Девочка уходит — и будто оставляет после себя немного безысходной тьмы. Отец Лэнтом сидит в исповедальне ещё несколько минут. Старается успокоиться прежде, чем выйдет к Мэттью.  
Но одинокий слепой, с которым отец Лэнтом пьёт кофе по воскресеньям, сегодня его не дожидается.

***

Тайна исповеди, конечно, остаётся тайной. Но мало кто знает: Дьявол может услышать молитвы страждущих, ведь он тоже ходит в церковь по воскресеньям.  
Сложно было слушать, сидя на скамье под умиротворяющий треск свечей. Сложно было не сломать трость, стиснув её. Пойти за девчонкой, неслышно и незаметно, было легко.  
У неё, наверное, всегда так бьётся сердце — быстро, неровно, затравленно. Стучат друг о друга бусинками, дешёвым пластиком и металлом браслеты: может, она носит так много, чтобы прятать синяки на запястьях. Мэтт Мёрдок следует за ней тенью, пока она нехотя возвращается домой пешком. Далеко, к новостройкам Адской кухни, которые выглядят благополучными на фоне обшарпанных старых домов. Мэтт слушает, стоя у подъезда, как лифт мягко урчит, поднимаясь, и девчонка бормочет: «Я не хочу».  
Он проскальзывает в подъезд. Сидит с час между этажами, поближе к квартире, подальше от городского шума, чтобы ничего не упустить. Убедиться. Чтобы получше запомнить голос ублюдка, которым тот звал жену «милой», а дочери жены говорил: «Не смей запираться после полуночи».  
За этот час Мэтт узнаёт, что чудище едет за покупками и вернётся к девяти вечера. Пока это звучит, девчонка моет кухонный нож и остервенело натирает сталь полотенцем.

Без десяти девять бумажные пакеты из супермаркета обрушиваются в весеннюю слякоть в восьми шагах от дома. Отличная пожива бродячим псам.  
Дьявол в чёрном бьёт молча — сразу в лицо, и через нижнюю губу очередного урода брызжет кровь. Его сердце — каждый раз странно, что у нелюдей вообще есть сердца — ускоряется, становится громким и назойливым.  
Дьявол бьёт снова, так, чтобы повалить с ног, уворачивается от неловкого замаха офисного работника, способного справиться только со слабой девчонкой. Враг падает, шкрябает руками по грязному асфальту и лужам, пытаясь отползти.  
— Мобильник? Деньги? Что тебе надо?  
Каждая реплика пахнет кровью и воняет непониманием. Эта мразь даже не осознаёт, за что расплачивается.  
И Мэтт бьёт с ноги. Ботинок тяжело врезается в переносицу, сминает хрящи, и слышно, как лопается каждый сосуд. Как пупырышки на упаковочной плёнке, которые давят, чтобы расслабиться. Кровь хлещет из носа на губы солёной морской волной.  
— Твоя падчерица, — выдыхает Мэтт хрипло. — Ты больше не будешь с ней это делать.  
— Она тебя… прислала?  
— Дьявол приходит за такими, как ты, не по приглашению.  
Этот урод пытается сплюнуть кровь, заливающую разбитые губы, но зря. Мэтт наносит ещё удар, по груди, и рёбра — как минимум два — ломаются, с противным жалобным звуком рвут лёгкие. Вот теперь можно и сесть к нему на грудь.  
Тот пытается отбиваться, но Дьявол ловит его руку и с усилием поворачивает запястье так, как оно не должно поворачиваться. Снова хруст. Снова что-то рвётся внутри тела. Если бы в этом человеке жили бесы, теперь бы им стало некомфортно в разгромленном доме.  
Урод гнусаво и глухо завывает, но Адская кухня — равнодушное место. Так что у Мэтта есть время сделать то же самое и с другой рукой, надавливая всем весом на грудь. За спиной у него бесполезно мотыляются ноги «жертвы»: дорогие брюки и плохая физическая подготовка не дают как следует размахнуться и ударить.  
— Ты её больше не тронешь, — очень убедительно говорит Мэтт и выламывает каждую-каждую фалангу на руках, которые столько раз прикасались к девочке. Словно гадает на ромашке, только лепестки громко хрустят и тут же наливаются горячим — даже через перчатки легко почувствовать. — И расскажешь всё полиции. Когда сможешь говорить, конечно.  
Насильник не успевает ничего уточнить — Мэтт начинает бить его по лицу. С левой. С правой. Ещё. Пока тот не начинает захлёбываться кровью и сипеть, потому что выбитые зубы высыпались в глотку, и он ими давится. Вместо рта — сплошное месиво.  
Остаётся только перевернуть урода, чтобы тот не задохнулся до приезда полиции, и хорошенько вдарить ещё и по пояснице.  
Этой девочке больше не нужен нож.  
Её гнев забрал себе сам Дьявол.

***

Девочка снова приходит в воскресенье — рассказать, что её молитвы услышали. Что изверг-отчим — в больнице и во всём сознался.  
Своеобразное, конечно, но чудо.  
Жаль, что отец Лэнтом не может рассказать об этом Мэттью, пьющему с ним латте. Но тот умиротворён и без новостей о чудесах Адской кухни.  
Несмотря на то, что у него — едва зажившие костяшки на обеих руках.


End file.
